Slight Complications
by Rinsinya-chan
Summary: Okay, so Germany is working in his office when he get's himself a little present, consideration of a certain someone. FemItaly! M rating for later! Sry for takin so long to update
1. Changing

Okay, so Germany gets a little surprise! EEEE! I'm so excited my first story! I hope y'all like it!

Germany sat at his desk. He had worked through half of his paperwork so far which made him feel like he was moving at a turtle-slow pace. With the curtains open, the afternoon sun streamed into his room, warming his back. Stacks of paper were laid out neatly on desk, as well as not a speck of dirt could be seen on the furniture. Due to Ludwig's meticulous cleaning. An empty coffee cup sat on his desk, in desperate need of a refill, and the small ring of liquid started to congeal. The day was peaceful with little interruption from his small Italian friend. It made him uneasy, but he just pushed it out of his head and continued his work.

Suddenly, Feliciano burst into the study, nearly screaming, "Ludwig! Ludwig! Oh, Ludwig, It's awful!"

The German's head shot up and banged it on the lamp in the process, "Ouch! Feli what is it!" He looked at the brunette's face which seemed perfectly fine. But, something else was different. The shorter man seemed to have curves in all of the wrong places, and he seemed smaller than usual. In place of a flat chest were two round mounds. Then it hit him. He quickly stood up, and his eyes widened. His friend, and ally, was a woman. He rushed forward and grabbed the Italian by the shoulders, "What happened!"

Feliciano struggled against Ludwig's grip, shouting, "I don't know! I just woke up like this!" Tears streamed down his face, "I'm sorry!"

Ludwig's eyes widened and he released the small man, "Mein Gott…"

**Meanwhile…**

Arthur paced the hallway in a hurried frenzy. He had called America here, but an hour later the "hero" still hadn't showed up. He glanced at his watch again, seeing his seconds tick by before Germany would probably find, and kill, him. Several other countries had passed, kindly handing him worried looks. He could hear the slam of a door and several jovial shouts. _Here he comes_, The Englishman thought to himself. And, speaking of the devil, Alfred came running down the hall.

"Arty! What did you want the ever heroic hero for!" the American literally screamed.

Arthur turned away, sighing, and wondered why he had asked this guy. He turned back around to face the hyperactive man, "I did something, something bad. It will probably cost me my life at the hands of Germany…"

I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I hope to publish more to this story soon, but I'm still figuring out how to work this so be patient with me!


	2. What jeans?

_So, we find out what England has done. Le Angleterre Pauvre, Il est mort! But maybe someone can comfort him_...

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Alfred stared at England for a second then burst out into laughter. He patted Arthur on the shoulder repeatedly. England scowled at the happy man and brushed Alfred's hand off angrily, "I'm being serious!"

Alfred laughed again, "Suuure, so what did you do to make our little German so angry? Hopefully, it wasn't that little Italian" His smile faded, as he saw Arthur's horrified expression, "You didn't!"

The Englishman nodded numbly.

Alfred's face was suddenly full of pity for the doomed man, "Well, does he know it was you?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure he'll find out", Arthur had turned completely white and almost as translucent as Canada.

America led the pale man to a bench, and helped him to sit down. The worry in his face was for once sincere. He looked over at England with a quizzical look, "Why don't you tell me all of what happened?

England swallowed and nodded once more, "I was mad at France again, so I decided to turn him into the girl that he acted like so much. I went to cast a curse on him, but I think that it hit Italy ins-"

America interrupted, "Wait a minute! So, you mean that you turned Italy into a woman!"

England nodded, "Yeah, I didn't mean to though,"

Alfred burst out in joyful laughter, "I don't see how that is a problem! I mean, Germany clearly lusts after Italy. This makes it so much easier for him."

England looked confused, "Huh?"

America smiled, "Don't worry about it!"

**Meanwhile…**

"Mein Gott" Germany stared down at the man… woman… Italy. Her pants were literally falling off of her, and her hair seemed to be growing by the minute, until it stopped at about double the length of its previous measurement. His eyes seemed larger and face rounder, but it was definitely him/ her. She had the same deep brown eyes, as well as the same wild curl flying out to the side.

Feliciano poked at her breasts in curiosity, and the German slapped her hand away while blushing, "Stop that!"

The Italian tilted her head to the side and pouted, "Whhhyy!"

"It's distracting!" he looked at her, holding her pants up with one hand, "Come on, why don't we go get you some better fitting clothing?"

Italy nodded and followed Germany, as he walked out of the room. Italy nearly tripped over her jeans, and fell into Ludwig, "Oof!"

He sighed and grabbed the girl's hand and led her upstairs into the bedroom. She instantly stripped off her jeans, ignoring Ludwig's cries of protest. She plopped down on the bed with legs crossed and watched him rummage through the closet. A few seconds later, he pulled out a pair of girl's jeans.

"Where did you get those from?" She asked in her now high-pitched voice.

"Oh!" He became flustered, "They just pooped up one morning", _after I was drunk. _He failed to mention the last part, "Don't worry there clean and should fit."

Feliciano smiled and took them. She squeezed them over the boxers, and they somehow fit with little problem. They hugged her curves naturally and were surprisingly easy to move in. She grinned, "Thank you Luddy!"

Ludwig blushed once again, _this isn't going to be easy!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Je suis confondu! anyway here's another one i know it wasn't long but at least it's here maybe short chapters more often are good too...  
><em>


	3. Foxy Lady!

_Italy needs some different clothing, so he pays a little visit to his old friend Hungary. But not to without complication. Germany has a little confrontation with Austria. Mon Dieu! Le tragedie! _

xoxoxoxoxox

Germany nearly jumped, as he saw Italy enter the room. He had not expected her to be up so early in the morning. It was still completely dark outside. Looking over at Feliciano, he could tell she needed some different clothing. When she came into the room she was wearing the same jeans as yesterday. Also, her rumpled shirt hung off of her oddly. Her hair was a frizzing mess, and her eyes were still droopy.

"Guten morgen! You're up early", Germany simply stated. He, of course, was already up and dressed. His hair was in its usually slicked back state. His jacket hung over the back of his chair. He sat at the table, over a cup of coffee, with an empty plate. He traced his hand around the edge of it in his morning boredom.

"G'mornin" Italy grumbled tiredly. He grabbed a cup and poured some coffee, adding the usual excessive amounts of sugar and cream. She plopped down in a chair and leaned over her cup. Her head slowly nodded down until her nose landed right in her drink, yelping she jumped out of her seat. She gripped her nose, "Ooow! That hurt!"

Germany stifled his oncoming laughter. He looked at what Feliciano was wearing in disdain, "I think we should get you some different clothing."

She looked down at her attire, "Huh? But, isn't this fine?"

"It's literally hanging off of you."

"Okay", she did not sound quite sure, but then her face lit up, "I know where we can get some!" She grabbed Germany by the hand, not noticing his blush, and yanked him out of the door.

**A while later…**

Hungary looked up from her cleaning, as a woman burst through the door. She was pulling Germany a long behind her. It took but a second for Hungary to realize who it was. By her brown hair and warm eyes it was definitely Italy. She dropped her broom and ran over to the Italian, "Italy, what happened!"

Feliciano somehow remained completely calm. She greeted Hungary like she normally would and then said, "Oh this? I have no idea what happened. I kind of just woke up from my nap like this!"

"Oh my!"

Italy smiled kindly, almost as if she were about to ask for something. But just then Austria walked into the room. When he saw Feli, he instantly recognized her, he nearly fell over. He stood back up, cursing freely. He looked over the woman and asked, "What happened!"

"That seems to be the question" Italy sighed. She turned back to Hungary, "I wanted to know if I could borrow some clothes that might fit?"

Hungary shook her head, "Sure! Follow me, please."

The younger woman followed her out of the room, leaving Ludwig alone with Austria. The dark haired country eyed him suspiciously. It almost seemed accusing. The German felt cornered. He never knew what the pianist was thinking; only seeming to be able to express his emotions in his music. Roderich turned to face Germany, "So can you tell me what happened?"

Ludwig did not necessarily like his tone of voice, but he answered, "I'm not sure: neither of us are."

The other gave him a curious look, then smirked, "I bet you're pretty happy about this little change, huh?"

Again, Germany was hit with his ever fatal blush, "N-no!"

"Mhmm", he did not sound convinced.

The two girls came back into the room, Italy with an armful of clothing. Hungary looked questioningly at them but shrugged it off, "Italy, why don't I go get you a bag?" she walked to a closet and pulled out a canvas bag.

"Oh, thank you!" Italy crammed the clothing into the bag, "But, we should go! Bye-bye" As if sensing the tension between the two men; she pulled Germany behind her. Germany protested as he was pulled out the door.

"Wha-"

**Back at the house…**

Feliciano pulled the shirt over her head, and pulled at the skirt she was wearing. She wished it was not so short. She was grateful for the clothes, but they seemed pretty skimpy, at least for what Hungary usually wore. _Oh well, at least they fit. _She exited the room and walked down the stairs, "Lud!"

Ludwig looked up at Italy and his jaw dropped, "What are you wearing!"

The brunette pouted, "You don't like it, and after Hungary went through the trouble of giving me them?"

_Curse her! _Germany knew what she was trying to do, but he also knew there was no stopping it now. _I'm done for._

_xoxoxoxoxoxxo_

_In case you guys have not noticed i speak French a lot, as a habit! I get bored! Well i know I've been good about updating, but i won't be putting up anything anytime soon. Under the circumstances all i can do is hope to post again soon. I hope you keep reading! Je t'aime! A beintot!  
><em>


	4. The Pasta Want

_Hey, I'm going to start another story after I post this! Also I got a comment asking where L'Angleterre et L'Amerique have been, but I assure you they will be back. I just want to introduce one more character but that will be the next chapter. Also, I said Italy had brown hair in the past, but I know its auburn. Sorry if that bothers you. ^w^'_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"For the last time, Gil, I'm not doing that!" Germany shouted at his brother.

"Oh come on, Bruder! She was good-looking before, but now she must be awesome", said Prussia bluntly, "Anyone can see you have the hots for Italy."

Ludwig was glad that that the albino could not his furious blush, "Gil!"

"Just take him, err… her, out on one date!"

Italy walked into the room, rubbing her eyes, "Ludi? What are you shouting about?"

The blonde gave her a horrified look, "Gil, I have to go", He hung up before his brother could answer, "What do you want, Feli?"

"I'm hungry!" she complained, holding her stomach for emphasis.

"Then why don't you go get something to eat?" He was trying to ignore another one of Italy's little outfits.

"There's nothing to make!" she whined.

"I just bought food", he sighed, walking into the kitchen to prove his point. He flung open a cabinet to show nothing but a can of fruit and a bag with just one cracker, "What?"

Italy groaned, "See?"

_What is the world doing to me? _He thought _Might as well go along with it. _He turned to her, "Do you want to go out for dinner?"

Feli's face lit up immediately, "Yes!"

"What do you want?" He asked even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer to his question.

"Pasta!" She said, nearly putting her her head through the ceiling in the process.

Ludwig did not bat an eyelash. He told the redhead to get ready, and quickly threw on his jacket.

**Later. . . **

The duo sat in the Italian restaurant that could only be described as quaint. The paint on the walls was peeling into little curly q's. An old accordion player sat in the corner, hunched over his instrument, and playing vigorously. The smell of roasting tomatoes and bread dough wafted from the kitchen. The tables were packed together in small groups with their tops scratched and worn from years of use. They sat in the corner right under a small painting of Venice. Feliciano had already ordered for them, so they sat now waiting in awkward silence.

Ludwig attempted to make conversation, "Have you been here before?"

She nodded, "Mhmm! It's really good! The head chef knows me, but he probably won't recognize me. I'll just leave him be for now."

In his pocket, Germany's phone buzzed, "Excuse me", He pulled out his phone and looked at it. It was from Prussia.

_Gilbert:_

_Hey brudr, where r u?_

_Ludwig:_

_An Italian restaurant w/ Feli. Why?_

_Gilbert:_

_Oh rlly? ;) R u gonna go for it?_

Germany scowled and crammed his phone back into his pocket, and looked up at Italy. She was Humming and looking off into space. He mentally slapped himself. _Gott! How rude can I get! _While he was sitting texting, he had completely ignored Feliciano. She looked over at him, "Are you done?"

"Yeah, it was just Gil", Then he thought about what his brother had said, "Hey Feli?"

"Yes?"

Ludwig's face was now bright red, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Germany was hit a sudden bout of cold feet then. _What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm weird? Could we still be friends if he does? _Common questions coming from people like him, but he was still scared out of his mind. He did not know how it would end but he decided he would take a chance, "Feli, I have liked you for a long time now, but I just didn't know how to say it."

She smiled, "Yeah I like you too!"

Ludwig became flustered, " No! I meant as more than just friends. Feli I lo-", He took a deep breath, "I love you!"

She laughed, "I know what you meant Ludi!"

His jaw dropped.

"I've loved since before all of this", she gestured to her body, "happened."

Just then Ludwig did not care anymore. He had taken every risk. He had said everything, and he was tired of thinking about what others thought. He literally leapt across the table and kissed Feliciano right on the lips.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Mwa ha ha ha ha, Finally, our Little Germany makes progress. Tell what you think! I am open to any suggestions as long as you are not mean. I will take everyone into consideration. I am currently working on another Hetalia story! Look out for Nightclub Fixation! I hope you continue to read! Thanks!_


	5. The Shower Caper!

_Okay, first Merci _AlwaysTommorrow_! I took you're suggestion into consideration and decided to do it! Also, this is for you _Is a weirdo and proud of it _I decided to put L'Angleterre et L'Ameriquein this chapter instead of waiting! Finally, I put who I wanted to in there! It's a surprise! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! (I forgot to put this in earlier! Oops ;) **_  
><em>

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

He had taken every risk. He had said everything, and he was tired of thinking about what others thought. He literally leapt across the table and kissed Feliciano right on the lips. Feliciano was surprised, but she was happy. It wasn't a long kiss, even so it was enjoyable. When the German pulled back Italy whined in disappointment. She wanted more. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the restaurant. She ignored the waiter shouting after them with plates of food in his hands.

She led the confused man down the street. The lights were beginning to flicker on, as the sun set. She seemed to be leading him home, but they then turned left when they should have went right. They finally came to a park.

Germany looked around in amazement. Flower beds were scattered among the grounds. Mature crabapple trees, planted in rows, were in full bloom. Their dark pink petals drifted to the earth, and they reflected the full moon softly . In the distance he could hear the soft babble of a creak and the overwhelming song of dozens of late-night frogs. The grass was green with the new coming spring, and the sidewalks were swept clear by park management. His jaw dropped, "Oh mein Gott!"

"Pretty isn't it! I love this place!" Feliciano turned towards him and smiled lightly. Ludwig saw that she looked excessively beautiful in the moonlight. Her shiny lengthened hair caught the light and surrounded her face like a soft halo. The color of her eyes paled, and she seemed surprisingly more confident. He was entranced. He watched as the soft pink lips, which he was currently focusing on, moved closer, and, as he suspected, they met his.

The German could not even begin to explain how happy he was at the moment. A so-common-told warm fuzzy feeling welled up in his body. He felt him becoming pleasantly numb and lightheaded. This was what he was waiting for since the day he first met the small Italian. The extremely cute smaller man always seemed feminine, a major part of what drew in Ludwig, but now she was even more beautiful seemingly brought out by her delicate curves.

He felt something smooth and wet poke at his lips, and he realized that it was Italy's tongue. He opened his mouth and in the process gained his access to the small woman's mouth. They fought for dominance, but in the end Ludwig won the battle. He ran his hand down lower to land on Feli's rear. He was about to make his way into the fabric when she, disappointedly, drew back Germany had to keep himself from making an embarrassing whining sound.

Feliciano smiled, "I'm sorry but I can't move too fast!"

Germany thought that he was going slow enough but he saw the pleading look in the woman's eyes. He felt his face soften, "Of course Feli. We can go as fast or as slow as you like you are in complete control of this!"

"I don't want to be in complete control! We are in this together anyway!" she pointed out.

Ludwig nodded, "Ok we'll do this together!" He looked at Italy, "Do you want to go home now?"

"Yeah, I do!" She exclaimed and took the German's hand.

**Later… **

Ludwig was taking a shower while Italy lay down on the couch taking a nap. She cracked open the door and looked at the clock on the wall, it was late. Drowsy, she stood up thinking, _I need a shower. _She walked up the stairs, stripping on the way. By the time she got there, she was stark naked. Germany had forgotten to lock the door, so without noticing Feli walked into the bedroom. She did not notice the singing that came from the bathroom, and Ludwig, with his head under the water, did not hear her walk in.

A half-sleeping Italy flung open the shower door, startling Germany out of his song. He stared at her in amazement, "Feli! What are you doing!"

Startled out of her daze, "Augh, Ludi you're in here!"

"Didn't you hear me!" Ludwig did not understand how she could not.

A blush was starting to creep its way on to her face, "U-um… no I didn't, I wasn't paying attention!" The next thing she knew she was being pushed up against the wall of the shower, "What are you doing!"

Germany could not stand it anymore. He knew that Feliciano did not mean to, but she always acted so dang cute. She was so clueless. He looked down at her with lust prominent in his eyes, "I'm sorry but I just can't hold back anymore!"

With that, Italy drew back out of the shower, ignoring the fact that she soaked the floor, "I already told you Ludi! I don't want to move fast, it scares me!"

Ludwig saw the desperate look and her eyes and felt the guilt wash over him, "I'm sorry", He wrapped his arms around her, "I just got excited."

Feli nodded, glad to just stand there together in each other's embrace, "It's fine Ludi. I forgive you."

Germany looked down at her and smiled. He would have to try his hardest just for her.

**Meanwhile…**

America and England where talking quietly among themselves.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do, America, should I tell him?" he was desperate.

"Tell who what?" Of course, Alfred had already forgotten.

"Tell Germany that I turned Italy into a woman!" He was exasperated.

"Oh well, I don't know. This is kind of your problem". Of course, leave it up to America to not care when England needed his help.

"But, don't you want to be the hero?" England asked. It was his last hope.

"Oh yeah I do, but I don't want to get on Germany's bad side", he looked at England's pleading expression and sighed, "Fine, I'll help you."

Arthur wanted to hug him, "Oh thank you so much!"

Little did they know that they had an eavesdropper. Romano was overcome with anger as he heard what had happened to his little brother.

**Later…**

Germany and Italy sat on the couch, watching some cooking channel. Feliciano was snuggling against him, almost asleep. The warmth of her breath tickled against his hand, and, somehow, it made him tired himself.

He was about to drift off when Romano burst into the room.

"You fricking potato muncher!" He had a surprised Ludwig by the shirt collar, "What did you do to him!"

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Le fin! For now that is hope you liked it1 I haven't updated in a while so I'm sorry for that! The next chapter is a sure win to be fun ha ha ha, but ,of course, it might be, emphasis on the MIGHT, be a while depending on my mood... Desole if it is! Hope to post again soon! R & R S'il vous plait! A bientot! _


	6. Encounters

_So I finally decided to update! I made one (maybe two depending on how you look at it)_ _characters see Italy and yes Romano thoroughly fr__eaks out! I hope you enjoy! Merci!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Romano tried to make himself look menacing, despite being much shorter than his supposed victim. Said victim, though, did not seem frightened, just perturbed, close enough! Romano's Brother/sister stared in horror at the sight before her. But he did not care, and continued his shouting at Germany, "What the heck did you do to my brother!"

"She's not so much of a 'brother' anymore", was the blondes only answer, and, oh, didn't it just make him sound stupid?

"I don't care what he or she or whatever is! You're just going to find a way to turn her back, or ELSE!"

Feliciano jumped in, "It wasn't Ludi's fault!"

The older brother flipped his curl out of his face and smirked, "I already know who it was, but you're his respons-"

Ludwig practically attacked Romano, "Who! Who was it!"

"Ugh", He pulled back, "Get off of me you hulk! Why should I even tell you?"

Germany growled in frustration, but Italy took a different approach, giving Lovino puppy dog eyes, "Please tell us big brother Lovi!"

He could not help but crack, right at the soft spot he had for his now sister, "Oh fine! It was England!"

"Thanks Lovi! But…", She tilted her head, "Why would he do that?"

"How the heck should I know!" Romano frowned.

Feli pouted, "Well, I thought he might of told you something!"

"He didn't _tell _me anything. I just overheard him talking to America!"

She laughed, "Eavesdropping is not polite, Lovi."

He let out a roar of anger, "I was not eavesdropping! I just heard him worrying to America abo-"

A knock at the door interrupted Romano. Feliciano skipped over and flung it open, "Oh, hey Japan!"

"Hello Italy", He did a double take, "Italy!"

She smiled and nodded, "Mhmm! England turned me into a woman!"

"Wha-! How?" He barely managed to retain his usually composed behavior.

She shrugged and played with the hem of her skirt, "I don't even know why he did…."

Japan just shook his head, "Well, anyhow, I came to see Germany-san. Is he home?"

"Of course!" She laughed and pointed behind herself, "He's right he-ere"

There was an empty space where Ludwig had been. His jacket was gone as well, and it

only took her a few seconds to realize where her companion went.

"Oh no!" With that Feliciano dashed out the door.

**At England's. . .  
><strong>

Without thinking Ludwig had grabbed his gun, rushed out the door, and now stood in front of England's house with mixed feelings. Sure he was kind of happy that Feli got turned into a woman, but he knew that she was not happy. Besides, now she knew it would not matter what gender they are, right? But, what if it wasn't that way, what if! What if she thought that he only loved her for the way she looked? Ludwig shook the thoughts out of his head. He would just have to show her that it did not matter if she was a man or a woman! With that, burst through the door.

"England!" The Brit, in the kitchen with a cup of tea, jumped up when Gemany walked in.

"Germany!" His drink spilled.

Ludwig forced himself to regain his composure, "Why did you do it!"

Releasing a nervous laugh, Arthur answered, "I don't quite know what you are talking about!"

He nearly slammed his fist down onto the table, "You know exactly what I am talking about!"

"Okay, okay, it was an accident alright! I was meant for France! They must have been close to each other, or something, at the time. I mean I make mistakes all the time, I even accidently summon Russia sometimes!"

Ludwig condescended, "Mhmm, and can you change her back?"

"If I knew I would have done it by now, but I have been tirelessly searching! I swear!"

Feliciano burst into the kitchen and latched onto Germany's arm, "Ludiii! Don't hurt Mr. England!"

The blonde was surprised by her appearance. She was all bedraggled and crying, "Feli? Calm down, calm down, I'm not going to hurt England!"

The Italian sniffled, "Really? You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise, He did it on accident. It turns out that France was the target…"

Feliciano gave England a confused look, "Why would you want to turn Big Brother France into a woman?"

As if psychokinetically called, France drifted into the room, "England your favorite lover has come to visit!"

"You are not my favorite!"

"Don't try to deny your love", His gaze found Italy, "Well? What is this? Une belle fille?

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving her his best come and get me face. She blushe, "E-erm…"

"You can call me Francis, and what might your name be?"

Before Feliciano could answer, Germany and England successfully threw him out of the house and locked the door. A whine could be heard from the outside, "Ooh, do not keep such a beautiful woman all to yourselves. Have your mothers not taught to share?"

"Like hell", Ludwig muttered under his breath

"You can just go home, you bloody git!" England shouted at the door.

After a while, Francis finally gave up and left, whether he went home or not one of them had any way of knowing. Feliciano sat at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea England had given her. It was late and she was falling asleep in her cup. England an Germany where in the library and had probably already been through two dozen books without any results. After a few hours Arthur finally said, "Germany, why don't you take Italy home? She is probably tired."

He looked up from the thick volume he was reading, "Huh? Oh yeah…"

When the blonde went back to reading, England basically had to tear the book out of his hands, "I meant now Germany. You can continue your search tomorrow at, say, noon."

The Aryan grunted but stood up and followed England into the kitchen. They found Italy slumped over the table, her head resting on the surface. Ludwig smiled and lifted her bridal style, saying goodbye as he walked out of the door. Arthur let out a sigh of relief when the couple was gone.

**At America's house. . . **

"Hello?" America answered the phone.

"America! You said that you would help me!" It was England.

"Yeah, I am going to help you, I said that didn't I? And could you please quiet down some?"

"Well why don't you guess who was just here?"

Alfred held back laughter.

"Do not laugh! I had to Deal with that bloody German on my own!"

He stroked the ash-blonde hair of the head that was rested in his lap, "Yet, you're still alive? I'm impressed. What did you say to him?"

"I was barely able to convince him that it was an accident. It also helped that Italy showed up herself."

"Oh?" Alfred could tell that this was going to be interesting. He closed his book and set it on the end table, "Escaped by the skin of your teeth, huh? So you got to see Italy as a woman? Was she hot?"

Even though he didn't care, he was already taken, America still asked. He heard Arthur sputter, "W-what! Alfred, that's inappropriate! Anyway, he is coming over tomorrow to do more research, and you'll be there too or I'll turn you into a fly! I have got to go now, Alfred, goodnight.

*Click!*

Alfred was stunned, still even after the dial tone rang up. Finally, he registered what his friend had said, "What!"

The person in his lap stirred. Ivan sat up and fixed Alfred with a childish smile, "What is wrong, Alfred?"

The blonde shook his head, "It's fine. I just have to go to Iggy's house tomorrow. Sorry to abandon you. I know it was supposed to be our day tomorrow."

"It is fine my sunflower. We'll just have to reschedule", He looked at the tired country, "Why don't we go to bed?"

"Yeah."

**With Germany and Italy . . .**

Feliciano stirred in Ludwig's arms. She was extremely comfortable, except for the fact that she was being jostled about. The warmth of the German's body was pleasant as she snuggled to his chest. She was content until a thought came into her head.

"Hey Ludi?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, the day after tomorrow in an UN meeting."

Germany paused in his steps for a moment but continued walking, "Y-yeah?"

"What are we going to tell the others?"

Truthfully, Ludwig had no idea. It was going to be a fun week.

_XOXXXOXOXO_

_Ah, La pouvre Amerique! But this is why Russia will NOT get a Rape face, but thanks for the suggestion i did contemplate it thoroughly_ _but in the end i decided for just France. Hope you liked it! A bientot!_


	7. Research

_Bonjour, Mon Dieu it's been so looong since I've posted anything. I apologize if there are any mistakes in the story live just leave a comment and i will fix it, but make sure check so that you don't repeat what someone else has said. Also, here is more RusAme, enjoy luv ya!  
><em>

_Xoxoxoxoxoxo_**  
><strong>

**The day before the UN Meeting, America and Russia**

"Let me come with you" Russia said again without changing his voice from the other four times he asked.

"Ivan, you know you scare the crap out of Iggy every time he sees you…"

The taller man stood from the bed, came up behind America, and wrapped his arm around his waist, giving him puppy eyes through the mirror. That look that ever since they got together, Alfred could not resist it, Ivan used it to get whatever he wanted. He then used another of his tricks, "The UN Meeting is tomorrow, so you can use the extra hands, right? I'll be good."

"Fine, hurry up and get dressed. I'm leaving in half an hour."

Thirty minutes later Russia walked out of the house, and got into the passenger seat next to Alfred.

**At England's. . . **

Germany and Italy had been at Arthur's place since eight that morning, and Feli was asleep on the couch while the other two did their research in the library. They were surrounded by piles of books both with their noses buried in one while simultaneously writing down possible solutions. The air had become musty with all of the old unused books they had dragged down and dusted off, as well as both had now grey hair from the dust. When one would take a closer look at England they would notice the large bags and black rings under his eyes from the lack of sleep. Germany violently closed another book and asked for the tenth time, "Where is he?"

"I just got a text from him he said he was on his way", Arthur said without looking up from his scroll. Just then his phoned buzzed loudly on the wooden table; it was another message from Alfred.

_Alfred:_

_On your street, btw I have comp :)_

_Arthur:_

_You don't mean Russia do you._

_Alfred:_

_Duh :P_

"Oh crap", Arthur said just as there was an almost arrogant sounding knock on the door.

"I'll get it", cried Feliciano cred from the living room.

Clueless, she skipped to the front door and opened it without a thought.

America stood on the porch with a stoic Russian standing behind him. He had expected a woman Italy but he saw her standing in the doorway, he almost got a nosebleed. She wore an incredibly tight pair of jeans (Ludi bought her some less revealing bottoms) and a low cut shirt and was very curvy with large breasts, which even caught Ivan by surprise (though he didn't show it). Her hair was tied up which showed off her adorably large and round eyes, giving her an innocent look.

"I-Italy, you're hot" Alfred stated, not noticing Russia's evil glare. He soon regretted those words, though because Germany had entered the room and heard what he had said. He took Italy by the shoulders and led her back to the couch where she sat and smiled at the bespeckled blonde.

"Thank you Mr. America, but try not to make Ludi mad, he's on edge."

"He'd have to deal with me", Russia butted in with an evil smile.

She laughed, seemingly not noticing the danger, "Mr. Russia, you seem to be in a good mood today. Have you come to help Mr. England?"

"No, I'm here to help Alfred."

Even though the Russian was being rude to her she kept the smile on her face, "well thank you anyway."

**A few hours later. . . **

All four of the male countries had their faces buried when Feliciano came to stand in the door. No one looked up at her. She hen said shyly, "um Ludi…"

Ludwig did not look up, "what is it Feli?"

"My god, Italy what are you doing!?" England practically shouted.

Ludwig immediately looked up, and he was surprised by what he saw. Italy stood in the door without any pants on, only underwear. He abruptly stood up, "What? Where are your pants!"

She wiggled a little bit but not from embarrassment, then she said, "I'm bleeding…"

"What, Where!?"

She hesitated a moment before putting her hands over the place where the inside of her thighs met. Ludwig froze n realization, "Oh…"

_Xoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Tell me what you think! Make sure you tell me about any mistakes and I wll try to post again as well as continue The Eagle's World, but I am dicontinuing Nightclub Fixation and starting something new. Sorry if you wanted more of that one i just can't think of anything else for it. If anyone would like to continue it (full rights to my storyline on that one, requirements i will tell later) PM me and I'll be in touch.  
><em>


	8. Troubling

**At the convenience store. . .**

"Nooo", Italy whined as Germany held up yet another box, "I don't want those! I'm not sticking things there!"

The tall blonde sighed just grabbed a box of pads, something he had seen in the Italian's bathroom from previous female guests, before all of this. She did not complain so he made his way to the checkout counter and nearly slammed the box on the conveyor belt. The cashier looked cautiously at the angry man and then over at the small woman that stood next to him. _She's pretty, _thought the cashier, _but her boyfriend is scary. _He smiled at Feli, who looked at him with a tilted head before cracking one herself. If the man noticed he did not say anything, but quickly grabbed the small sack before storming out the door.

Before the girl walked out the store she turned and gave him one last grin.

**3 p.m.…. **

Feli was currently relaxing on the couch as she fought a battle against the cramps, while the others had holed themselves up in the study. She lifted her head as she heard a pair of footsteps coming down the hall, and she was not at all surprised when Ludwig came to stand in the doorway. She smiled at the blonde and beckoned for him tocome over to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat down on a nearby chair, looking over her carefully.

"Okay just my stomach, but I'm sure it will get better soon."

He nodded and picked up her empty glass, twirling it in his hands seeming as if he had something to say. Feli slowly sat up and asked, "What is it Ludi?"

Ludwig was reluctant to answer, "Tomorrow is the UN meeting."

"I know" Was all she said, and they stayed in silence for a while before she again spoke, "We should get home. . ."

By home she meant Germany's house where she was staying until this was all sorted out, but he did not seem happy about the statement.

"But we haven't found the solution yet", He was almost desperate since he knew the Italian probably would not change her mind now that it was on his soft bed.

"It's okay Ludi" She said softly, hoping she could get him to understand, "All of the other countries already know about me, and you know it."

She was not happy, but not even bitter, about it, she just stated it, as she had accepted the fact that America had told France, who would have spread that like a high school girl. She would go to the UN meeting, she would take the ridicule, and she would not take any of it seriously because this was not her fault. She picked at the seam of her jeans looking at Germany with curious eyes that shone even in the darkness of the room. He seemed to understand, judging by the worry evident in his gaze.

He stood up and then sat back down on the couch next to Feli, wrapping an arm around her for his comfort more than hers. She rested her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that in the darkness for only a minute before America came tumbling in the room held up by Russia, both seemed tired, but one was more composed than the other. Ivan smiled kindly at the two, while the other giggled from drowsiness, and led him out the door without a word. The Italian looked up at Germany and giggled a little bit.

"What?"

"I wonder what they are going to be doing tonight"

Germany blushed at the innuendo, but the pink dusting turned cherry red when Feli's lips met his. It was a light kiss at first but it deepened as Ludwig relaxed himself. There was no tongue, but the passion was so intense that the German could not think strait and he could not remember how to move for the life of himself.

After what seemed like ages, and they finally separated, Italy said, "This is probably the only time you'd do that."

It took a second, but he knew what she was saying, "No Feli, I don't care what you look like."

She seemed disappointed at that response, "Denial."

Ludwig grabbed her shoulders, "How can I prove it to you?"

She stayed silent for a few moments before finally saying, "When I turn back, when I'm a man again, the first thing I want you to do is kiss me like you just did, before anything else."

Even at the thought of maybe having to kiss her in front of people, Ludwig did not care. He pressed his forehead to hers and said, "Okay, I promise I will."

Feli seemed satisfied with it and she smiled brightly, "Let's go home now please."

**Later that night. . .**

Italy lay next to Germany on the bed, and she found herself deeply troubled and unable to sleep. She had thought that she had convinced herself that she would be fine, that she would not let worry get to her tomorrow, but in the pit of her stomach a dense ball of worry was forming. She wished she had not said that she would go, sure she could back out, but then the other countries would just torture her more when they saw her. She had to show her strength and not let them get to her. Another thing chewing at the back of her mind was the promise that the blonde lying next to her had made. With all o her heart, she hoped that he could keep it, but for some reason she had a sinking feeling of doubt.

She sat up quickly, not expecting the fact that the movement had woken up Germany, and she threw the covers off swinging feet off the edge of the bed. She rested her head in her hands and ran fingers through her long hair; she hated it so much right now. She was tired of it all the sideways comments from the other countries, and she especially hated the way that Ludwig now treated. Why couldn't he have treated her like that before all of this? She stood up abruptly and padded out of the bedroom.

Ludwig sat up as soon as Feliciano was out of the room, staring, baffled at the door before he got up and followed her down the stairs. She did not notice him standing in the doorway as she searched the kitchen drawers. He had no idea what she was doing, but while she did she was frantic in her searching. Finally, she came to what she was looking for. She held up a pair of scissors which glistened in the light .

"Feli, what are you doing?"

_xoxoxoxoxo_

_Don't get mad! It's not as bad as you think! He just got some temporary sadness it will get all better. sorry if you didn't want that but i doubt that even half of you read this._


	9. The UN meeting

_Here we are! I told you guys it was not as bad as you thought! but did you listen to me? Nooooooo. . . anyway enjoy this loveliness _

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

"Feli, what are you doing?"

The Italian whipped around and caught sight of Germany with a guilty look on her face, "I'm sorry Ludi! I promise won't try to cut my hair again."

His eyes widened and then he sighed in relief of that being the worse that she was hoping to do. He pulled the scissors from her hand, "it's alright, just don't scare me like that."

She tilted her head to the side, "What else would I do with scissors, except open bags of pasta?"

He smiled at her naivety, "Nothing . . . absolutely nothing."

She looked over at the clock on the stove which read three in the morning, still enough time to go back to sleep she concluded. She gave the suggestion to him and they went back up the stairs together. For the rest of the night Ludwig slept with his arms around Feli so as not to let her escape again, but she did not mind at all. In fact, she slept better than she had in a while heeling safe with the German protecting her, even if it was from herself. She enjoyed the warmth as well.

That night she had a very strange dream, but when she later thought back on it she could not remember it. There was a flutter of white linens on a line and then a child with cerulean eyes and auburn hair that laughed clear as a bell. There was a faint smell of an ocean or at least a thought of the smell, an incredibly cloudless sky and bright sun. The child played in the yard of an old cottage with a dog, a large German Shepard, which barked as real as if it were in the room. There was also the tang of lemonade sharp on the tongue, and the feel of new grass beneath the feet. For some reason it all felt of a kind of happy melancholy.

**The UN meeting . . . **

All of the countries had gathered . . . except for Italy and Germany, and everybody thought the knew the reason why until the two came in arguing loudly.

"I told you that was not appropriate to wear to a meeting!" Ludwig said as quietly as possible to the Italian.

"This is the nicest thing I have!" Feli cried pulling at the mid-thigh length skirt, not caring about the volume of her voice at all.

"It is way too short! It's shameful!"

"Well we can't go back now!"

He was about to say something in return but he stopped and looked at the crowd of countries that looked at Feli in disbelief. A slight blush spread over his face and he stood up strait clearing his throat. This meeting was going to be a bit hectic.

Germany called them to order as usual, but almost seventy five percent of them had their attention on the little Italian that sat close to Ludwig. They asked her so many questions and she was soon overwhelmed by it but she was rescued by the angry German shouting them back to silence, using one of his famous 'We are countries we can handle a meeting' speeches. He kept a close eye on Feli who did not at all seem worried about all of the strange looks he was getting, from disgust to obvious lust. Of course France, the sick pervert he was, had already formed plans in his head.

**UN meeting recess . . .**

Feli had left Germany behind to go to the restrooms and now she stood outside of them, looking between the women's door and the men's door in confused contemplation. She would decide to go into the women's but then at the last second pull back in slight embarrassment. She was on the verge o just waiting until she returned home. If only she hadn't drank so much coffee that morning.

"Can't make up your mind?" an inquiring voice trying to sound suave came from behind her.

She looked over her shoulder with a smile, "Hello big brother France."

"Hello mon cheri" He grinned slyly turning her to face him, "You look lovely today."

Her happy face turned even brighter, "Thank you big brother!"

_So naïve, _He thought happily backing her into a wall, now she seemed a bit more confused. France whispered, "I think I've fallen"

"Big brother, please" She tried to wiggle away but he put his hands on the wall both sides blocking her escape, "Mr. Germany is waiting for me!"

"That's not what you call him when you two are alone. Why don't you call me Francis?

The Italian got what her big brother was saying and she shook her head, "That's different. I don't like you like Mr. Germany."

He was not about to give up. He pressed closer to Feli ghosting breath a crossed her ear as he said, "I can make you like me like that."

She tried to back up more, "No! Big brother, I don't want to!"

Francis licked her earlobe lightly making her cry out, but not from pleasure. She did not like the feeling, and right now she did not like France. After this she did not want to see him for a while, once she got away.

Then her savior came. Frances was pulled away from her roughly by the German's hand. He seemed mildly surprised, but he had expected or Ludwig to come looking for Italy after a while. He did not seem the least bit happy as he spoke, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Well since you did not seem to be making a move on your little friend here I decided to make mine." He said as if nothing were wrong

"Clearly she does not want you to make a move, so I think you should be on your way now" he said coldly, still gripping his collar, "If you don't mind."

"Fine but I will be back to win you over mon amour!" France said as smoothly as possible before shakily making his way down the hallway.

Feliciano waited until he was out of sight before she spoke to the tall blonde, "Thanks Ludi! He was really scaring me!"

He looked at her seriously, "I want you to stay away from him when you are alone okay?"

She nodded, "I promise!"

"And any other country that is, except for maybe England."

She tilted her head, "What about big brother Lovi?"

Germany thought of all the shouting and fighting that could occur between the two without the German there to break it up and then said, "yes, him too."

She did not exactly get why, but Feliciano nodded her affirmation.

"Okay then, let's get the rest of this day over with."

**The end of the UN meeting . . . **

Italy stood and stretched as soon as Belarus, the last to go, finished her little speech, ready to get out of the meeting hall as soon as possible. She walked over to Germany and looked up at him expectantly. He looked back down at her with a slight smile that said _It could have gone worse. _Then he said, "There is going to be talk about this for a while."

She smiled slyly, "We'll give them something to talk about."

With that she pulled Ludwig's head down to her height and kissed him full on the lips right in front of all of the countries. It was quick, leaving him in a state of shock. She smiled and then gave an innocent look to the others before guiding her German out of the room. It was only when they were outside that he regained himself.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

She shrugged, "They wanted some kind of show and I gave it to them."

This must have been an effect of Feli being a girl, acting so facetious. She was never that outright in her affection before even as an Italian.

The German just sighed, "Let's go home."

**At Germany's House**

Something strange had happened between the two of them between when they arrived home and a few minutes later. And neither of them knew exactly how it happened, but Feli now sat in the German's lap, kissing him sensuously and with much greed. Germany never knew any feeling like this and he had to say, he was quite turned on by it.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Sorry boys o. next chapter, you'll have to wait s'okay though cuz i'll do another chapter of E W and then i'll get to this! Any way Je nous aimes! A Bientot!  
><em>


	10. Mhmmm

_Mon Dieu, over 1,500 words for a sex scene! I cant tell you how many times i have written this either, my computer hates me, which is why this took me so long. Jeez i must love you guys which i doooo Je nous aimes! _

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Something strange had happened between the two of them between when they arrived home and a few minutes later. And neither of them knew exactly how it happened, but Feli now sat in the German's lap, kissing him sensuously and with much greed. Germany never knew any feeling like this and he had to say, he was quite turned on by it.

He was shocked by the sudden and extremely intimate behavior that the short brunette was displaying, and when he finally responded he did so eagerly. He tangle his fingers into her caramel hair as he deepened the kiss, only made more amazing by the slight vibrations of her moaning. She pressed into him, her ample chest against his. The last of his hesitancy dispersed and when he pressed his tongue against her plump lips, she allowed him access. He felt feather light touches on his arms as she brushed her hands up his arms to rest on his neck. Feliciano had always driven the German nuts, and that was exactly what she was doing now only in a completely different way. He had all but lost his senses to the outside world, content to focus only on that lovely Italian that seemed so ready, so open. That was the way she always was, pure emotions that were beyond her control were what controlled everything she did, and now she was showing so much love, so how could he resist?

She broke away suddenly, leaving the German disappointed and believing that she had led him on, but he perked up to see that she just needed air. He moved his hands from her soft hair and slid them down her chest to let them rest on her sides. She shivered at the touch, gasping when he began stroking her sides up and down, though it was not somewhere more intimate, the caress caused so much more pleasure. She rested her head on his shoulder still gasping for air and trying to regain her thoughts. It was clear they had both lost their sense. She hung onto Germany's now crumpled shirt as she was wracked with another tremor and low moan escaped her lips. He was enjoying this as much as she was and the Italian could tell because of the noticeable bulge that grew between his legs. She reached down and gave his manhood a light squeeze delighted by the keening that he made.

He seemed to growl as he lifted her chin and forcefully kissed her, oh god how she loved it. Feliciano felt herself going lightheaded as her breath was once more taken away. She was a bit tentative as she reached her hands down once again and clumsily undid the button of his pants. It took him a second to register the action but understanding came clear when slender fingers slipped under the band of his boxers and gently wrapped themselves around his hard member. He groaned, "Feli . . ."

She smiled into the kiss shyly and stroked him with light fingers, reveling in the way he tensed and moaned beneath her hand. Germany noticed her grin and broke away looking her in the eye before shuddering as she gave him another squeeze. His eyes gleamed then with something that Italy could not decipher. She stared into his eyes both of them forgetting their administrations on each other's bodies. And then the German smiled, "You're enjoying this."

She shuddered at the aggression in his voice, but no words of her own would come, so instead she squeezed him again and smirked a little as he gripped her sides with a shiver. Now Ludwig was the speechless one. She rested her head again on his shoulder and continued stroking him feeling his body tense and relax beneath her. She was so caught up in the sensations that she did not notice that she was being leaned back into the soft mattress until she was lying on her back spread before Ludwig's hungry, loving eyes. The emotion that he showed then compared to other times was breath taking and Feli found herself wanting to explore every inch of his body, but he would beat her to that as he began with her face. He rubbed a calloused thumb over the soft skin and then trailed down her neck, planting a light kiss on her lips.

She gasped as he cupped her breasts, rubbing them before stroking his hands down farther and catching the hem of her shirt and he felt the soft skin of her stomach and then placed his hands over her exposed breast wondering out of all things why she was not wearing a bra. She shivered at that as he brushed his thumb over her nipple as he gave the other one a light squeeze. Keeping his right hand on the soft mound as his left trailed down farther resting on her silky thigh. She trembled in anticipation when he started to slowly push up the edge of her skirt. He laughed a little bit when he saw the pure white underwear she wore underneath, reminding him of the little Italians surrender flags. Surrender, he cupped her and rubbed lightly, making her buck in his hand. She could have sworn she saw stars. He stroked her between the legs a bit harder and when he pulled his hand away his fingers were wet.

"L-ludi . . ." she gasped out, "I-I want it."

She pulled off her skirt, fumbling with her underwear which Ludwig quickly stripped her of himself. His clothing was next to go as she pulled off her shirt leaving them both exposed and panting. Both of them wanted it, needed it, and craved it. Germany again stroked her again making Feli squirm again from the intense pleasure that shot through her. He pressed a thick finger into her heat and she groaned at she feeling then keening out his name quietly. He moved it in and out only taking a few seconds to find that sweet spot inside of her.

"Ludi!" She gasped out. Her whole body tensed up as intense pleasure wracked her body. What she had been waiting for was about to come true. Another finger inserted itself into her and she moaned and dug her head into the junction between Germany's neck and shoulder, biting into the milky skin there. She did not care if she left a mark, but she was glad that he seemed to enjoying the aggressive action.

He pulled the digits out of her, and she moaned at the empty feeling that they left behind. He replaced his fingers eagerly with his weeping cock, but first he fumbled with the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube he kept just in case. He slathered the cool liquid over his member before pressing it against her entrance. Italy groaned as the large appendage pushed at her tight hole as Germany slowly began to fill her. He stopped when she cringed at the foreign feeling, which was a mistake.

"Ludiii . . ." She whined, "Why did ya stoop . . ."

The way she panted out the words was so sensuous and that urged the German forward farther until he was completely sheathed inside of her. She writhed and tensed under him with a tight grip on his shoulders. She clenched her teeth so hard against the pleasure she felt like they might crack. God, did Ludwig love the feeling of his lover's insides, he wanted to move but he was too afraid of hurting her. However, it only took a few moments of hesitation for Feliciano to impatiently rock back in forth, obviously displeased by the stillness.

Germany started out slowly each little thrust milking a gasp from Italy and he felt the need to restrain himself, but she was not having any of that. She begged him to move faster with a whimper and a thrust of her own. He picked up the pace, harder, faster longer. Her small noises turned into almost all out screams which were mixes of his name and pleadings. He was lost in the feeling of her, her soft skin, and her tensing and relaxing around his painfully hard cock. Everything seemed to lose all control after that, he continuously hit her sweet spot making her breathless more and more, and each time she tightened around him. The sounds of gasps, pleas, and moans filled the room. Soon, Feliciano screamed out Ludwig's name as she came in an incredibly shocking orgasm, and then the German followed soon after coming just as hard.

After it died away he pushed himself to the side to collapse beside Feli, pulling her close to him automatically. They could not speak as they were too caught up in the aftermath of the glorious moment they had just shared. Feliciano turned into him, not caring to try and clean up in the moment, too comfortable in the secure warmth of the German. She murmured something inaudible that Ludwing barely caught.

"I love you too" he whispered into her ear.

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Desole! i realize this might be a bit sloppy, I had some good ideas to start but then i lost a few each time the computer lost my data! everything is on a thumb drive now though so yay! please R + R_


	11. The End

_1,072 words here and this is the last chapter. C'est triste. Oh well read on and enjoy._

_Xoxoxoxoxoxo_

When Italy opened his eyes in the morning the bed next to him was cold from a long time of emptiness. The clock on the bedside table read seven in the morning so Germany had already been up for a few hours probably with breakfast on the table. The brunette grumbled and ran a hand through unruly morning hair and then wiped the sleep from his eyes. He sat up but kept his eyes to the white washed ceiling. He felt great that morning from a night with the blonde man. Images flashed through his mind of the previous evening and a blush spread across his face despite the intimate privacy of it all. They were the only ones who knew of it, but it was still shocking that he had actually gone all the way with someone, even if it was with Ludwig.

He stood up, knowing that if he did not get his shower before going downstairs the German would scold him, but he would not have minded either way. Feli wavered a bit before he stumbled to the bathroom, turning on the water and sliding the lacy panties down his legs. _Panties? Why was he-? _Then it hit him, he was again a man, no more breasts or curvy hips, but his hair was still long and wavy.

He felt a bit desperate at this new information as all kinds of thoughts flew through his head. He was not a girl anymore! What would Ludwig do when he found out!? Would he hate him now!? Oh my god, he could not do this, and he felt his heart begin to thud in his chest. Blood roared through his ears, and he wanted to scream. He held it down, though, knowing that it would do him no good. Instead, he just stepped in the shower to try and clear his head.

**Breakfast . . .**

Ludwig sat at the breakfast table, looking over the German newspaper as he waited for the Italian to come down from her shower. His wurst had already gone cold and his coffee had all been consumed. She was the best thing that has ever happened to him, and he was so happy after the previous night. He could hear the water of the shower running from upstairs, soon turning off and quiet as she was most likely getting dressed. Then, he heard a tentative and strangely low call from the top of the stairs, "L-ludi?"

He sighed and called back, "What is it?"

"Can you come here?" Came the response

He let out another exasperated puff of air before standing and walking to the stairs where Feli stood. But it was different. While his hair was still long, tied back quickly, but his face was again the angularity a man and no mounds of flesh from his chest. His shoulders were now muscled and broader and skin no longer supple. The thing that threw Germany off the most was the depressed shine in his eyes as he looked down desperately at him. His face softened and he slowly walked up the stairs to wrap his arms around the slight man.

"It's okay Feli, it's okay." He tilted the Italian's head up and gave him a light kiss on the lips, "I still love you, any way you are."

"Bu-but . . ." He cried but he was cut off by another soft kiss.

"Don't be upset," Ludwig commanded gently, holding him closer. "I cannot stand seeing you sad, Feli."

"You still love me?" He looked up hopefully.

"Of course I do. How could I ever stop loving you, you little pasta eater", he threw in the playful insult to help lift the Italian's spirits.

It worked well because he was soon chipper and energetic like before. As he looked on, Ludwig found himself wanting to celebrate for Italy, but for now he had to call and thank England, who had obviously found a reverse. He began digging in his pockets for his cell, but, when he found it to not be there, he was perplexed. He was sure that he had it yesterday at the meeting. Now, he had no idea where he had left the little device, so he went to the landline, pulling the address book from the drawer. However, when he was about to dial, the phone rang shrill in the now quiet house.

"Hello?" he picked it up after a few rings.

"Germany?" the happy child-like voice of Russia came through the line.

"Yeah", he said cautiously, "What do you want?"

"I found your phone, and come to England's." Was all the Russian said before he hung up.

_Strange, _Germany thought, _Usually, conversations with Russia were laced with sickly sweet threats._

"Feli!" He called, "Get ready, we're going to England's house!"

**At England's house. . .**

When Feliciano knocked on the door, it was instantly flung open by England and they were greeted by a small group of cheering people. There was of course England, but also America, Russia, a very sulky France (who Germany glared at), Romano, and Spain. They all instantly focused on Italy and crowded around him, except France and Russia. Romano was scolding, England was relieved, Spain just curious, and America was shouting something like, "Cool dude!" The whole time Italy was all smiles and polite words. France shook his head and Germany could barely hear him say, "Il etais plus belle quand il etais un femme." _He was more beautiful when he was a woman._

The blonde could not help the anger that flared at this, nobody ever doubted his love's beauty! Even at hearing this, he managed to calm himself because he had a feeling that that frog would not be trouble to them anymore. He watched as Arthur uncorked a bottle of fine Italian wine and Feliciano bounced happily from person to person, all the while managing to keep the red liquid in the glass. Soon, he was handing a glass to Ludwig with a confident, little smile that caused the German to grin himself. And they stood by each other's side for the rest of the night, not having to exchange a word to know there was nothing that could ever tear them apart. Between them passed a silent _I love you _with every sneaking glance they passed to each other, and there was no place they would rather be at that moment.

_Xoxoxoxoxo _

_I'm sorry i you were looking for gay lemon but i haven't been able to write it anymore . . . not since i started reading the fluffy stuff, but if you really want you can review or PM me about it . . . But now i'm starting a new story now that all of mine are Ferme okay A beintot _


End file.
